


Unraveling Together

by blushinglovely



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushinglovely/pseuds/blushinglovely
Summary: My scenario between episodes 8 and 9 in season 1. Beth and Rip...
Relationships: Beth Dutton/Rip Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Unraveling Together

Beth glimpsed a skinny cowboy walking toward the bunkhouse as she made her way up the drive late in the evening. The cowboy was lanky and had a hat like Walker’s but it was too dark to say for sure who the cowboy was. Walker had a way with horses, would he be a good lover? Maybe she’d find out one day. Walker was a safe emotional bet. While the experience of finally riding a horse again had been emotional and oddly therapeutic for Beth, she felt no emotional draw to Walker. She might use him for fun, but he’d never take the place of Rip to Beth. 

Pulling into the place she usually parked her sleek black car, Beth looked over the landscape to see a light still on at the foreman’s house. A small smile crossed her lips as she closed her car door and bypassed the steps into the main house on her way to the foreman’s house. She stepped up the front steps after she arrived and gently knocked on the front door. There was no answer so she eased the door open. She stepped inside and saw the low light of a lamp casting shadows in the living area and a light in the kitchen. 

”Rip?” she called out. 

Rip was surprised to hear Beth’s voice call out his name and even more surprised it was from inside his place. ”On the back deck,” he called out as he chugged the rest of his beer and glanced toward the door back into the kitchen. 

Soon Beth’s lithe form was silhouetted against the light coming from the kitchen as she leaned against the door frame of the open sliding glass door. She stood there for a moment as they each gazed at the other, skimming their eyes up each other’s body as if caressing the other person from head to toe. 

Rip shifted in his seat and broke the silence. ”It’s been a long day, Beth. I’m not playing games with you tonight.” Seeing her riding with Walker’s assistance still burned in his gut a little. He knew the emotions that were tied to riding for Beth and he knew that Walker could weasel his way into her life that way.

“What games might you be talking about, Rip?” Beth asked as she shrugged out of her wool coat and stood in the door in a tight black dress with her favorite ’fuck-me’ boots.

Rip’s gaze ran up and down her body and thought about those boots wrapped around his back. ”Thought you might be looking somewhere else to scratch that itch right now. Your horse whisperer better with horses than women?”

“He’s not MY horse whisperer and I’m here aren’t I, instead of waiting outside the bunkhouse.” Beth held Rip’s gaze steadily. Rip stood up from the chair and walked to the door. He slid beside Beth as he entered the house, his body brushing against her’s sparking like dry wood thrown into a fire. He ignored the feeling and walked to the fridge for a fresh beer. He offered Beth a beer by holding it out in his hand. She was on the wagon, but one beer would be nice tonight. She wordlessly took it from his hand and opened it and took a long unladylike chug. Rip finished his second beer quickly, relishing the slight buzz it gave him after one hell of a day.

“You should go on up to the main house, Beth. I gotta meet fish and wildlife and the sheriff with your dad first thing in the morning and I’m not up for head games tonight.” Beth could hear the nervousness in Rip’s voice and that bothered her more than the order for her to go home. 

”What’s up? Who fucked up this time?” Beth asked, trying to read the situation she had yet to hear about. One of the hands had probably done something stupid. 

”It’s too long of a story to even know where to begin, Beth. But basically I’m being investigated for murder for trying to save two fucking lost tourists I found hanging off the side of the cliff and I killed a grizzly in the process.” Rip had done a lot of things, much worst things, in his more than twenty years working on the Dutton Ranch, but this was one of the first times he was worried about the outcome of a situation for himself. 

”Well, shit! Jamie’s helping defend you I assume?” Beth hated admitting that Jamie was one of the best options for legal council in the state. 

Rip made a disgusted grunt before he said ”Fuck, your dad and I called him all afternoon yesterday and all day today for help. He’s too busy campaigning to bother with helping me.” 

Beth saw red when she heard the news. ”I have no doubt the selfish bastard couldn’t be bothered to be interrupted. Never there when anybody needs him, I’ll find him and bring him here if I have to pull him along by the balls.” 

Rip chuckled at the image, but replied ”He finally showed up tonight, but he won’t be helping. Your dad roughed him up pretty good for not getting back to us. I’ll fight this one myself, I reckon.” 

Beth was eager to know more about her dad ”roughing” up Jamie, but she was focused on Rip right now. ”Rip, killing a grizzly is a felony. Even I know that. And probably harder to fight that the stupid accident with the lost tourists.” 

”Beth, you ain’t telling something I don’t already know,” Rip said as his shoulders pulled back and tension showed up between his eyes from honest worry. ”So you should run on up to the house, I’m not good company tonight.” 

Beth finished her beer and walked seductively into the kitchen where Rip was leaning against the countertop by the sink. She tossed her empty beer bottle into the nearby trash and stopped right in front of Rip. Leaning on tiptoes, even in her high healed boots, she said softly into Rip’s ear, ”I know you won’t sleep with all these worries running through your mind tonight, so why are you sending me home so fast?” She trailed her lips over Rip’s ear to nibble on his jawline. 

”I said I wasn’t good company tonight, Beth,” Rip said feeling the frustrations and anger at the whole situation boiling up inside himself more than ever before. 

“I’m a big girl, Rip. And I’ve seen you much angrier than this before. I can be the judge of good company, not you.” Beth ran her lips along the V at the open top button of his collar. 

”Go find your fucking horse whisperer, Beth, if you want some easy loving tonight.” Rip looked right in Beth’s eyes, trying to scare her away. 

”Baby, when have you ever known me to want easy loving. A soft fuck is a waste of my time,” Beth said with a chuckle and she popped the top three snaps open on Rip’s shirt and not so gently scratched her nails over his chest. She leaned in to trace the ”Y” brand on his chest with her lips as she thought of how truly dedicated this man was to the brand and to her family. She vowed to help him in this situation any way she could. 

Beth’s lips on the scar of the brand on his chest pushed Rip right over the edge he’d been grasping onto of holding himself together. In one smooth move he had Beth sitting up on the countertop and then had the skirt of her sexy black dress pulled up past her hips as he took her mouth in a hard, deep kiss. 

Beth gave as good as she was getting and battled her tongue against his, moaning as he roughly caressed her breasts through her dress and pushed the bulge in his pants against her as his hips spread her legs further apart on the edge of the countertop. He moved down to suck and bite her ear like she liked, being a little rougher than usual and Beth moaned as she yanked the rest of the snaps on his shirt open and slid her hands down his chest and stomach to caress his aching hardness. 

Rip matched her caresses by running his hands up her inner thigh to find the delicate little piece of silk covering where he most desired to be. Beth bit down hard on his collarbone as he ran his fingers over the silk, pressing it into her heat. Then Rip jerked the tiny string holding her sexy thong together and just like that there was nothing between his probing fingers and Beth’s wetness. ”I can’t wait, Beth.”

“Take me!” Beth demanded as Rip jerked his belt open and quickly undid his jeans. He stroked the head of his dick up Beth’s slit to gather her wetness before he entered her with one deep, hard thrust. 

Beth gasped at the intrusion as her body stretched to accommodate his girth and length. Rip pulled out of her body all the way and teased her nub with his dick before driving back into her again. Knowing he was barely holding on to control now, Beth gave him permission to lose himself in her body by arching her hips to ride against him, indicating to him that he could take her however he wanted. Rip felt the unspoken permission and began to rhythmically thrust into her tightness as Beth leaned back on the counter to watch the beautiful intensity on his face. He leaned over to kiss her in a hard kiss and the angle he was pushing into her body caught her breath with how good it felt. Beth brought her legs up and around Rip’s waist to hold him at that angle as she started to call out, ”Right there, Rip. Oh, God, right there.” Rip pounded into her body, relishing the luxurious feel of her leather boots against his hips and ass as she continued to hold him in the position that gave her pleasure. 

Her body gripped his length like a glove and Rip leaned up to watch himself slide in and out of her wetness, glancing up every now and then to read the level of pleasure on her face. It was a memory he’d store away in case he needed it in the coming days. Seeing his mind go to another place, a place he needed distraction from, Beth tightened the grip of her boots against Rip and scratched her fingers over his nipples. The action worked, making Rip growl as he came back to the present and slid his hand over Beth’d hips down to stroke his thumb over her nub of pleasure. Between the intensity and angle of Rip’s strong, deep thrusts it only took a couple of strokes on her nub to push Beth over the precipice of pleasure. She loudly moaned his name and called out ”yes” as she locked her ankles behind his back to ride out her pleasure. The feel of her locking his hips deep between hers as his whole length felt every spasm of her orgasm pushed Rip over the edge. He buried his head against her chest and groaned as he released deep inside her body. 

Slowly, reality returned to Rip as he felt Beth stroking small circles with her fingernail on his back. She unlocked her ankles from behind his back and let her legs slide slowly down Rip’s hips and the side of his legs. 

”God, woman, never get rid of those boots,” Rip tried to catch his breath and settle his racing pulse as he ran his hand up the length of one said boot then over her knee to her thigh where they were still loosely joined. 

Beth smiled in the way a knowing woman smiles after she’s learned a secret to passion for her mate. She leaned up and kissed Rip firmly on the mouth. 

”If you need me tomorrow, you’ll let me know...” she left the words out there. She was willing to stay if Rip needed her tonight, but that wasn’t a normal part of whatever in the hell this weird relationship between them was. 

As the words brought him back to reality Rip pulled back from her body and pulled his pants back up into place and pulled Beth back into a sitting position then lifted her off the counter back to her feet. He helped smooth her dress back into place. They both noticed her torn thong on the floor at the same time. She chuckled as she leaned down to get it and he looked at her with heat and almost boyish laughter in his eyes. ”There was nothing soft about that, baby.” Beth said as she stepped over to put her coat back on. ”Dad will fix this, Rip. It’ll be ok.”

”I hope so, Beth, I really hope so,” Rip walked with her to the front door and held it open as they silently, mutually agreed tonight’s fun was over. 

At the door, Beth leaned up to kiss Rip goodnight. ”Try to rest,” she said as she stepped away and leisurely made her way back to the main house. Rip watched her walk away and let out a long breath as he ran his hands through his hair then made his way to bed.


End file.
